Beautiful Liar
|artist = & (Countdown Mix Masters) |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2007 |dlc = |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |mc = |pc = / / (Remake) |gc = Orange/Rose Orange/Pink (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |audio = |pictos = 72 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = BeautifulLiar |choreo = |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1)https://youtu.be/9SybrSowyT8?t=232 }} "Beautiful Liar" by and (covered by Countdown Mix Masters in-game) is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet of women. P1 P1 has dark green tied up hair, red bra, bracelets, green skirt, and red heels. In her remake, her hair is purple and she wears a light magenta bra and a purple skirt, along with purple bracelets. P2 P2 has long dark green hair, yellow bra, bracelets, green skirt, and yellow heels. In her remake, she has long flowing purple hair and she wears an orange bra, and an orange-and-purple skirt. She also has purple bracelets. BeautifulLiar Coach 1.png|P1 (Original) BeautifulLiar Coach 2.png|P2 (Original) beautifulliar_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) beautifulliar_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The routine takes place in a dark room. Etched in the ceiling are tiny windows that create a giant flower pattern. Soft sunlight in shades of red and orange can also be seen coming through the windows in the pattern. The sunlight also casts down on the floor, making the floor have the same pattern as the ceiling. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Flow your arms out. Gold Move 2: Push your hands up to your head while you are on your legs. Gold Move 3: Put your hands up in the air. Beautifulliar jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Original) Beautifulliar jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) Beautifulliar gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Beautifulliar jd3 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Original) Beautifulliar jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Beautifulliar gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Beautifulliar jd3 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Original) Beautifulliar jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Beautifulliar gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * Beautiful Liar is the first song by Shakira in the series and the second song by Beyoncé in the series. * The song has been shortened by about ten seconds. * The Wii and PS3 version have a bit of zooming throughout the choreography, unlike the Xbox 360 version. * The routine uses some of the choreography from the original song s music video. * Although the Countdown Mix Masters are credited as artists in the game, the YouTube gameplay credits Beyoncé and Shakira as artists. * In , when the coaches kneel down, their hair becomes a lighter shade of green. ** This is due to the gradients. Gallery Game Files Beautifulliar jd3 cover generic.png|''Beautiful Liar'' beautifulliar jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Beautiful Liar'' (Remake) beautifulliar_cover@2x.jpg| cover beautifuliar_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach (as seen in s artbook) beautifulliar pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Beautifulliar jd3 background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots Beautifulliar jd3 menu wii.png|''Beautiful Liar'' on the menu (Wii) Beautifulliar jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Beautifulliar jd3 coachmenu xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Beautifulliar jdwii2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Beautifulliar jdwii2 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Beautifulliar promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements beautifulliar_beta picto 1.png|Unused pictogram 1 beautifulliar_beta picto 2.png|Unused pictogram 2 Others Beautifulliar_background.jpg|Background Videos Official Audio Beyonce & Shakira - Beautiful Liar Countdown Mix Masters - Beautiful Liar Teasers Beautiful Liar - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Beautiful Liar - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Beautiful Liar - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Beautiful Liar - Just Dance Wii 2 Extractions Beautiful Liar - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Beautiful Liar - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Beautiful Liar Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Beyoncé Category:Songs by Shakira Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Juliana Herrera